Coming Home
by Sanumarox123
Summary: Everyone's coming home at Christmas-time… but Damon is taking Elena somewhere else. - AU/AH… sort of. -


**Happy Holidays, everyone! This is written for Christmas. **

**So, if any of you saw my stories last year… you would know that I was OBSESSED with The Vampire Diaries and Delena.**

**This year I made a pact to stop that show… and I did. But last night I was bored and I watched S5 (up to where it ended at the mid-season finale).**

**Let me just say: I'm back on the TVDFamily.**

**So… without further ado… here's my holiday fic! It is not a one-shot, as I realize now. I don't know when I'll update again, but hopefully soon!**

**{This will be the only holiday story I write. At least… before Christmas.}**

**Guys this is kind of AU and AH… Elena isn't a vampire but she and Damon are together and Stefan is okay with it.**

**And, even though I'm rambling… the first chapter won't be perfect, seeing as I have had no sleep whatsoever in so many days and I'm half asleep.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mind and my hands.**

"Damon, what are you doing?" Elena Gilbert moaned as her boyfriend grabbed her coat and pushed her out the door. Damon had picked her up on campus and driven home to the Salvatore mansion. He didn't even let her brush her hair before ushering her outside in the freezing cold and snow.

He didn't answer, and grabbed his own coat on the way out. The brunette glanced up at her love, pleading with her eyes.

"Ugh, fine. We're going somewhere special. I can't tell you where! So stop looking at me that way." He used the full power of his blue eyes on her, but she hooked her arm into his and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Against his lips, she murmured, "Still not telling?"

Groaning, Damon leaned away from her, giving her one last peck on the mouth before opening his car door.

"Just wait."

Elena huffed in anger but climbed in. Damon had done this before, at Easter, and Halloween, and the Fourth of July.

"Can I guess?" She asked imploringly, and the black haired man nodded.

"Is it somewhere special?"

He glanced at her, his sarcastic gaze giving her the answer she needed.

"Okay…. Is it secluded?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Hitting his arm provided to be a fruitless option, seeing as it didn't do much damage to his 'vampire stamina'.

"It's kind of secluded. That's the most I can give you." Damon caved, giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Okay. Will there be anyone else there?"

"Maybe, maybe not. That's part of the surprise." He gave her a seductive gaze that sped up her heart.

Elena felt excitement rise up inside of her body and a blush graze her cheeks. Damon brushed his cheek with the outside of his hand and her body was automatically on alert.

He stopped the car and muttered, "Oh, to hell with it. That can wait a few minutes."

Before her human mind could properly understand what he had just said, his blue-eyed gaze was boring into her soul and then his lips were on hers.

Every time she kissed Damon it was like that fateful night in the motel when Jeremy had caught them. He slid his tongue into her mouth and their tongues fused together, like they were meant to be. His lips started to attack her neck, finding her sweet spot that always managed to make her moan and grind her hips into his. He climbed onto her, carefully making sure he wouldn't crush her small frame and his hand drifted up her shirt… only to have her yank away and push him back onto the driver's seat. She patted down her hair, but there was no mistaking her heavy breathing and dilated pupils.

"As much as I'd like to 'get it on' in the car, you pushed me out the door without giving me a proper dinner, or time to fix myself up. So, start the car Damon before I regret stopping you!" Elena snapped, imitating his usual condescending speeches. Her voice was a breathy whisper nonetheless and managed to turn him on even more than he was already.

Groaning, this time in pain as he adjusted his pants, Damon started the engine again and opened the window.

"Look how foggy the windows are… you aren't Rose, now are you, darling?" Damon smirked, ignoring the voices in his head to just forget it all and take her right that second.

Elena shook her head, annoyed, and stayed silent.

There was an awkward silence for a few miles before Elena spoke up.

"Are you mad?"

"Me, mad?! No, 'Lena, I'm not. I'm disappointed, frankly. We've been together for- what- five months now- and you still don't know that I'm want you more than anything at any second. But I also respect you. If you wanted me to stop, just tell me to. I won't be happy, but I will stop."

Elena sighed and grabbed his hand, holding it in one of her own.

"I love you, Damon. But I can't say 'no' to you, because I don't want to."

Damon looked over at his girlfriend and grunted. "You really shouldn't say that, you know. But I love you too. Which is why I didn't pull you back into my arms when you pushed me away. But next time, a simple 'no' will do."

Before Elena could say anything, Damon continued.

"Elena, we have four hours of driving ahead of us. Calm down and just enjoy the road."

The brown-haired girl smiled and turned on the radio to a pop station, ignoring the whines of protest from the vampire next to her.

**There we have Part 1. There will probably be two or more parts to this. **

**I hope it wasn't too suckish. I really haven't written a fic for Delena for a long time, and I plan on getting back into gear. **

**This is my first try at writing anything even remotely close to being M-rated… so **

**I'm sorry if it's not great.**

**Follow me on **_**twitter**_** for updates, random talk about my life, and my fandoms :) reigningships**

**I'm also on **_**wattpad**_**. I post a lot of the same things from here on there. sanumarox123**

**Review, favorite, follow… do it all! **

**~Allysa**


End file.
